The present disclosure relates to a paste for an external electrode, a multilayer ceramic electronic component, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Generally, electronic components using ceramic materials, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes formed on surfaces of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
In accordance with the electronization of various functions in applications requiring high degrees of reliability and increases in demands thereon, in response thereto, demands also have been made for multilayer ceramic electronic components having high reliability.
In connection with external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, implementation of densification of the external electrode and adhesion properties with respect to internal electrodes may be factors considered in order to implement high reliability.
In addition, in order to implement electrical properties of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, contact resistance between the internal electrode and the external electrode needs to be decreased.